fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods (Warlock Patron)
In a castle not far from Yharnam are strewn the corpses of the slaughtered nobles of Cainhurst. Sitting alone within the tallest tower, hidden behind the illusions of a dying martyr, is Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods. Long ago she received the vile strain of blood from which her faction gained its name. There are not many Vilebloods left alive save for those that defend her castle. But in the Dimension of Dreams one can visit her malignant consciousness and devote themselves to the foul ritual she seeks to complete. There are few Vilebloods left in the world, but the number has been steadily increasing ever since the Hunters sought out Fiend’s Reach to help them cure their lands from the scourge of the beasts. Few of the old hunters realized what other sort of beasts they would unwittingly unleash upon the multiverse. Invocations The following invocations are available to warlocks/blood mages who take Queen Annalise as their patron. Blood Slick (Sp) Level 1 School: conjuration Prerequisites: none You coat an area, object, or creature with blood. This functions as grease. Annalise's Protection (Sp) Level 2 School: transmutation Prerequisites: none Your tainted blood carries with it a blessing from Annalise herself. For every 5 points of damage that you take, your blood solidifies and enhances your armor. This functions as blood armor except that the bonus only lasts for 1 minute after taking the damage. Blood Rage (Sp) Level 3 School: enchantment (compulsion) mind-affecting Prerequisites: none You can pull at the underlying corruption in a targets blood and push them into a frenzy. You can cast blood rage at will. Blood Rush (Sp) Level 4 School: transmutation water Prerequisites: none You transform yourself into a rushing wave of blood, washing over your enemies in a terrifying deluge of crimson. This otherwise acts as the wave form spell. Bloodsense (Sp) Level 5 School: transmutation Prerequisites: see magic or deathwatch You notice and locate creatures who have blood (or other ichor) running through their veins within 30 feet, just as if you had the blindsight ability. Viscous Viscera (Sp) Level 6 School: conjuration acid Prerequisites: none You cover the ground in a thick layer of goopy bodily fluids and organs, the main ingredients of this vile stew being blood and bile. This functions as tar pool except viscous viscera conjures a pool of blood and gore instead of transmuting the ground into tar, dealing acid damage in place of fire. Expel Blood (Sp) Level 7 School: conjuration water Prerequisites: none You can force the blood out of a creature and turn it against them. You can cast expel blood. Heartstopper (Sp) Level 8 School: necromancy evil Prerequisites: none Your mastery over blood has let you get a grasp on the core of the vascular system: the heart. With a twist of the wrist you can remove that core function from your enemy’s body. You can cast death clutch. Massacre (Sp) Level 9 School: necromancy death Prerequisites: none Your message is clear: join us or die. You unleash a wave of necromantic energy that pulses out from you in line 5 feet wide and 60 feet long. The wave attempts to instantly exsanguinate all creatures in its path. Living creatures in the path of the wave whose HD do not exceed your caster level -5 must make a Fortitude save or be instantly slain. Creatures whose HD exceeds that limit are instead nauseated. A successful Fortitude save are instead only sickened for 1 minute per caster level. The wave affects the creatures closest to you first then continues to affect creatures as it rolls away from you, affecting a maximum of 1d4 HD of creatures per caster level. If the spell does not kill any creatures, the unreleased necromantic energy violently explodes in the final square of the 60-foot line, dealing 10d6 points of damage + 1 point per caster level to any creature in that square with no saving throw. If several creatures occupy the same square, roll randomly to determine which is affected. Creatures can negate the effects of this invocation by immediately pledging themselves to Queen Annalise and the Vilebloods (as per Recruitment; Blood Mages need not take any bleed for this though). This invocation does not affect Vilebloods. This otherwise counts as massacre. Category:Yharnam Update Category:Class